for the birds
by splendeur
Summary: Claire Lyons is overwhelmed. When an auto accident claims the life of her family, a dark secret is revealed. Jay & Judi Lyons aren't her parents. When she learns who her actual parents are, one alpha won't take it lying down. An uplifting story about how sometimes, things really do turn out okay. Eventually. Half-AU. T for now. Spring of Eighth Grade Year
1. one after another

_ "Oh I just loved the cheerleaders!" Judi cooed, turning towards Claire. "Maybe you should be a cheerleader? I saw you guys whispering over there, you and Massie, during the big half-time show, maybe you both can be cheerleaders! Wouldn't that look just gorgeous? With Massie's dark hair…" Claire smiled weakly, slightly tuning her mother out. Truthfully, Massie had been critiquing the cheerleaders, naming practically all of them losers for wearing polyester skirts and crop tops. Like Massie would ever be a cheerleader. Well, she had been, but… that didn't turn out great. _

_ Claire watched as a small bird swooped in front of the car, barely missing a certain death. It was a nice day out, late, but the sun was still high in the sky. One by one, four more birds flew by the window. _

_ "And what about the band, Toddie?" Judie turned her brown eyes onto Todd. "You could be in the band! And your sister as a cheerleader? Just perfect!" _

_ "Absolutely!" Jay hollered from his spot at the wheel, rotating so he faced Claire & Todd in the backseat. "We could drive out and see you both! Just-"_

_ And then that awful, bone-grinding screech of metal on metal. Claire's eyes flashed forward just in time to see the sea of glass fly towards her. And the screams. Everyone was screaming._

"It was loud." Claire said tonelessly.

"Yes, yes. Certainly." The fat, pot-bellied therapist clasped his hands together. "But do you remember any details? What happened before, perhaps?" He scratched his head. Claire was distracted by the shower of dandruff that floated off his head like snow. She scooted her hair back a touch.

"Not really." Claire looked at the ground and absent-mindedly moved her foot. A spasm of pain shot up her leg, and she contorted her face to keep from screaming. After a moment, she cautiously looked up to see if the man had noticed. If he had, she would be sent back to the ICU. He hadn't, thank god.

"Alright Miss –er- Lyons. I believe we are finished here." He stood up.

"Yes!" Claire shot up unsteadily on one foot, the other hovering slightly above the floor. "Thanks Mr. Keaton." She hobbled a few feet towards the door, and then glanced back at the portly man. "Uh, do you know where do I go?" It struck her slightly in a way that made her want to run back into the therapist chair. A strict schedule had been in place for Patient Lyons since the minute she crossed the threshold. Surgery, Mess Hall, Visits from family & close friends (which had been particularly hard), and the worse; morgue. But today, only one thing had been scribbled on her neat white schedule hanging from her extended-stay room wall, _Keaton 10_.

"Social Services." The fat man said, already eagerly rifling through his desk in search of food.

"Great." Claire muttered, turning tail and fleeing. For a moment, she considered how far she could get if she dashed out the front door. But that would get her in the psycho ward for sure. Would that be better or worse than SS?

Claire wasn't stupid. Or an ignorant kid. She knew what Social Services was, and she knew about Foster Care. Claire knew how kids popped around from house to house. Written off by society. Stuck in a retail job, if lucky. Never really going to college. And Claire knew she would probably become a part of it. The truth, no matter how blunt, was that she was minus two parents. And a brother, however much he was worth.

Her slippered feet stopped at a black door. Claire looked up, just as the door swung away to reveal a stern man towering above her.

"Miss Lyons? Come in." The man rumbled, gesturing towards two chairs. "We've got a meeting set up." He added, once Claire sat down.

"A meeting?" Claire squeaked.

"Yes. Potential Caretakers." He said flatly, his cold blue eyes scanning her.

"You mean like, my grandma? Or uncle Jim?" Claire whimpered.

"Not exactly." The man took a seat, crossed his legs, and uncrossed them. "None… no one… there isn't really, anyone in your immediate family…"

"What?" Claire cried out, partly from the pain in her leg, but mostly from the news. "No one wants me?"

"Not exactly." The man repeated. "No ones in the position to take you right now." Claire stared at the floor, not wanting to respond. "We can't force… So we've set up some meetings with some local patrons that are open currently-"

"Strangers?" Claire mumbled.

"Well, I like to think of them as potential caretakers. Don't worry, they've all gone through my team." Claire nodded once.

"Of course, we'd like to find your original parents, but that may take awhile." The man intoned. Claire had already tuned him out, focusing on the door she had just walked through. A high platform red & white-checkered heel stepped into the room, followed by its match. Claire instinctively shivered at the monstrosity. The shoes were followed by long, slinky legs covered in fishnet tights, which were topped off by a navy micro-mini dress. Claire quickly scooted her chair back.

"And to see if they were stable and in good condition, oh!" The man looked up. "Miss Anner." Turning to Claire he spoke. "This is Miss Anner. She's very interested in taking care of you."

"Yes, yes!" The woman crowed, looking down on Claire with beady eyes. Admittedly, she was pretty in that low-life, too-much-makeup way, nothing going for her way. Or, in short, scary. "She'd be just pe-ahr-feccccht!" Her thick jersey accent made Claire's skin crawl.

"Uh-huh." The Social Service man –Claire still hadn't caught his name- said warily. "So, Miss. Anner. We're going to do a short questionnaire for both of you, see if your interests match up." He placed his palms flat on the table. "Miss Anner first."

"Are you in a stable living condition?" The man appraised her outfit warily.

"But of course!" The woman patted her hip, causing her dress to ride up even higher. "Got a steady income, I do."

"What is it that you do for a living?"

"Accounting!" The woman cried. "Yes sir, I'm pretty darn good at it too, if you know what I mean." She punctuated the sentence with a wink. "Ya should try me out sometime."

"Sure." The man shifted in the seat. Claire could see the tension rolling off of him in waves. "Alright, I guess we're done."

"Y'll contact me?"

"Yes."

"Great! Can't wait fo' her!" The lady leaned down to kiss Claire near her cheek. "See ya soon sweetie. I've got just a perfect room set up for ya!"

As soon as her checkered foot was out of sight, the man picked up a red sharpie and decisively crossed out a name on the list.

"How many more, Mr…"

"Larsen. More than enough Claire. More than enough." He said shortly. "In fact, we have Mr. and Mrs. Baking right now." He gestured towards the door.

Mr. and Mrs. Baking turned out to be worse. They lasted a bit longer than the first disaster, until Claire practically bawled from frustration. Every word (if she was lucky, a sentence) she spoke, Mr. Baking responded with "eh?" Granted, he was probably close to seventy, but Claire knew she would go insane if she had to be in his presence for more than twelve minutes. Mixed with Mrs. Baking's heavy southern accent and penchant for over-sized peasant clothes; Claire knew she would probably be better off living with Miss Anner & eventually turning into a stripper.

The next few weren't better. The third patron had come in toting three obnoxious screaming toddlers, and proclaimed that Claire would be her full time babysitter in exchange for food. Next was a young-ish single woman, who seemed satisfactory at first, but Larsen dumped her the minute she asked for a cigarette break.

"You see, if someone can't go thirty minutes without a smoke, we consider that a bad environment." He explained, slightly grim. "I guess it's probably time for lunch, isn't it?" He rose with an uncomfortable chuckle, only to be interrupted by the door swinging open.

"Mr. Larsen." An almost identical older man stood stoically at the door. "Can I speak with you for a minute? It's urgent." He leaned his head out the door, his voice muffled. "Of course you can come speak with her." He turned back towards Claire. "I believe a couple you know is here." He said, with a slight unexplained glimmer in his eye. "The Blocks?"

Claire rose hastily, ignoring the pain in her foot as she hobbled over to the door. She was met by Kendra and William Block. She was sure disappointment was clear in her blue eyes as she noted that Massie Block, her longstanding best friend, wasn't with them.

"Claire!" Kendra cried out. "How are you sweetie?" Her voice lowered. "Are you doing okay?" Kendra reminded Claire of home. Her sweet light scent was familiar, and the soft tunic she wore was comforting against Claire's cheek as she hugged her. Even the way she was twisting the many diamond rings around her fingers comforted Claire. These people were as close to home as she could get.

"Yeah, I mean, I still- miss them, but…" Claire stammered, gazing at the floor as if the blue diamond print was the most interesting thing she had seen in weeks. Her blue eyes began to gather water.

"Listen, Massie was supposed to come with us, but she had a big school project to work on." Kendra tsked. "Don't worry, I'm sure you can see her soon."

"Yeah." Claire looked at the ground, feeling awkward. None of her friends had really visited her. Her nurse had told her that they did, at first, when Massie had corralled them, but then the visits had dropped off to barely any. She hadn't seen Cam Fisher, her boyfriend, once. Hearing about the school projects made her feel more out of it than ever.

"What are you doing here?" William Block, Massie's father, asked Claire, his brows knitting with concern. Jay Lyons, Claire's dad, had been his best friend. William had personally invited Jay to work for him, resulting in the Lyons' being uprooted from their perfectly happy life in Kissimmee, Florida, and being transported to Westchester, New York and live in the guesthouse. The first few months had been hell, but then Massie had warmed up to her, and she had finally started having fun. And then this happened.

"We tried to go to your room, but that man caught us mid-way. Said you were down here." Kendra added.

"Um… scanning people for foster care." Claire mumbled. She didn't want anyone to know how pathetic her life was. It was likely that it would get back to Massie, and Claire would be "out" for good. If she wasn't already.

"Foster care?" Kendra gasped, her delicate fingers covering her mouth. "For you?"

"Nonsense!" William rose from his chair. "What about your family, Claire?"

"William!" Kendra said hurriedly. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that Claire cannot go live with complete strangers! What kind of godparents would we be?"

"Godparents?" Claire asked, slightly confused. Last she remembered, she didn't have any godparents. Judi had thought it was a stupid tradition that didn't have any true meaning.

"Jay-" William started.

"Later!" Kendra hissed at him. "That doesn't matter. What does matter, is that we're going to-"

"No need." Mr. Larsen strode back into the room, startling the three. "I have a bit of news." Everyone was silent, expecting him to speak. In the moment of silence, Claire noticed a small mole on his lip. It was heart-shaped.

"Claire is your daughter."


	2. explanations and betrayal

**Edited by Quirkista! Thanks QQ! **

**The rest of y'all :), let me know what you guys think in a review! I love feedback!**

* * *

"You can't be serious." Claire said, tilting her head to the left.

Her eyes widened at the possibility. Well, everything was certainly news to her. She never ever dreamt, in her wildest nightmares, that she was put up for adoption. She was learning a lot of stuff today, and none of it was good. And if this was fact... she couldn't quite decide if she was happy about it yet. Not when she was more confused than a bird in the center of the desert.

Her words echoed softly against the walls, until they evaporated into silence. Mr. Larsen was standing just inside of the door, head down, not making eye contact. His partner was looking straight at Kendra and William Block, who were looking back in silence.

"Can it be..?" Kendra said softly. "Are you ... sure?"

"What?" Claire said again, stomping her bad foot on the ground. "What's going on?"

She ignored the excruciating pain in her leg in favour of analysing the silent exchange.

"Are you sure? No." William repeated. "Our girl went to a couple in California. Not... Florida."

His tone had a tinge of horror. Claire couldn't decide what exactly he was appalled about.

Florida? Or Claire herself?

"I'm afraid she was transferred."

The man clasped his hands behind his back.

"The couple you thought you were giving the child to, had some complications, and the child was given to the top of the waiting list."

"And we weren't notified?" Kendra said sharply. "Why weren't we informed? Didn't you think, that this would be crucial information?"

"I believe there must have been a mistake. You see, Miss and Mister Lyons."

The man paused to check Claire's reaction. Noticing the visible horror, he continued his sentence all at once, as if to lessen the pain, like ripping a band-aid off a wound.

"They had a more than acceptable home. There was no doubt in the world, that Claire would be happy with Jay and Judy."

"We know that." William said, eyeing the man. "As you know, I was good friends with Jay. He never mentioned he had adopted Claire."

"I see."

The man glanced at Claire quickly.

"I do believe this is her. The records match without a blip at all."

"What?" Claire repeated. "Would anyone like to let me know what's going on?"

With every passing second, Claire's long bangs were dampening and plastering against her forehead. Her skin became clammy with sweat. All of a sudden, she felt claustrophobic.

"Why don't we take a seat." Kendra spoke hurriedly, her ring-twisting reaching a new, intense pace. "We've got a lot to say." Claire obediently took a seat, and gazed at Kendra's blue eyes. Suddenly they seemed so much like her own.

"According to this man," William took a quick breath. "You are Massie's twin. Our other daughter."

"What?" Claire shook her head, sure she had heard wrong. The sound of the door closing directed her attention away from William, but only for a moment. She wasn't going to be distracted. Not when life-changing news was surely on its way.

"I was carrying twins." Kendra took over. "When we found out at first, after about five months, we were thrilled. Ecstatic, really. But then, reality settled in. To understand this, dear," she took Claire's hand in her own gently.

"You have to know that we didn't always live like we do now. I got pregnant at an early age, twenty-four. At the time, William was merely in an entry-level marketing job at Astra, earning enough for two people in Westchester. And a child. Maybe two. But when we learned the great cost of twins, we knew it would push us into debt. And William's job prospects weren't exactly promising."

"And we did what we had to do." William Block, (should she start calling him "dad" now?) said gruffly.

"We made the incredibly hard decision to place one of our daughters up for adoption."

A tiny glittering tear slid down Kendra's airbrushed face.

"I just couldn't make the decision. Neither could William. So we asked the nurse to choose the... the..." Kendra paused, obviously considering her words. "Well."

"And?" Claire's voice surprised herself. "And, and what about when you got a better job? What about when you could afford me?" Her voice lowered to a whimper. "You didn't... look for me?"

Both of the Blocks, her parents looked back at her blankly.

"They tie the knots pretty tight Claire." William Block was suddenly cold, his voice one tone, almost no emotion. "You don't just get to take your child back when you want. Imagine how Jay and Judy would have felt."

"William." Kendra scolded. Claire noticed how her voice had slightly closed off too. "And you didn't know Claire? About the rules? Well, I assume you didn't know you were adopted... but still. No information about parents is revealed until 18."

Claire put pressure on her foot again, the pain keeping her from slapping herself. How could she come across so ungrateful? Not all kids who lost their parents were lucky enough to magically get a backup pair. Or maybe she had lost her backup pair, and now she was using her original?

"Well. I guess that's explained. Bates? Larsen?" William called towards the door. The door opened, revealing the two suited men. "What's next?"

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Nawt!" Massie giggled, facing her three best friends. "Like I would ever wear this to school!" She threw her hands above her head and spun around, showcasing the tight Nike V-neck gray running shirt and the lavender spandex short-shorts. Light blue running shoes were on her feet, further baffling the three girls.

"Running?" Alicia Riviera said incredulously. "You know I don't run. Haven't you noticed?" She giggled, motioning towards her chest.

"And anyway, you know I hate sweat!"

"Of course we're not running." Massie giggled, extinguishing the hopeful look in Kristen Gregory's eyes. They never did anything Kristen wanted to do, preferring to do what Massie thought was fun. Mostly shopping. Kristen liked shopping, but without the bank to back it up, she was usually limited to window shopping. If she was lucky.

"We're going to pretend to run. By Derrington's house."

"So that's why you made us change?" Dylan Marvil concluded, running her fingers through her mane of fiery red hair.

"But Derrick? Why?" Kristen sniffed, still slightly upset about the snub.

"Not Derrick, ew. I heard Cam Fisher and all of his cute friends are going to be there." Massie bit her lip seductively, earning a snicker from Alicia.

"You're really going after Cam?" Kristen lifted her blonde head. "Really Massie?"

"What's wrong with Cam?"

"Claire?" Dylan burped, earning a disgusted sniff from the raven-haired Alicia.

"Who?" Massie said with a straight face. No one laughed. "Okay fine. Whatever."

"Her parents died three weeks ago." Kristen said, a tinge of disgust in her voice. "And you're going to take her boyfriend from her? At her weakest? When he can't even see her?"

"Wait. Pause." Alicia held up a finger. "He could see her. If he really wanted to."

"Ye-" Massie was cut off by Kristen.

"I bet he does want to. But Massie told him not to." Kristen said slowly.

"I did nawt!" Massie said, feeling her cheeks blush. She had forgotten Kristen had witnessed the conversation.

"Was it when Massie told us not to go see Claire? Because of her 'mental state'?" Dylan said questioningly.

"No matter!" Alicia hissed, dutifully protecting her alpha. "If Cam goes for Massie, it's his own damn fault."

Massie adverted her eyes from the group, deciding her plan. She hadn't expected the words to go over so badly. These were her friends, after all. They should always agree with her. And did Kristen actually dare to ally with Claire? Broken, messed-up, weird Claire? Over Massie?

Sure, Massie felt a little bad about Claire's... problem. But she was being such a downer about it. Sure, her parents died, but that had happened _ages_ ago. Three weeks was forever in high-school time.

"Who's going?" Massie's glare at Kristen clearly conveyed her attendance was not required or requested.

"I guess I'll stay." Kristen said simply. "Don't really want to see what happens."

"Done." Alicia rose, casually pulling the celery-colored spandex out of her butt.

"I need to burn calories." Dylan followed Alicia. "Sorry Kris."

"Settled. Kristen, there's a DVD in the screening room." Massie beamed. Once again, Massie - 1 Kristen (or anyone, really) - 0.

* * *

**Before you review, I'm sorry for making Massie such a female dog! It's the way the plot has to go. She's shut herself off to protect herself.  
Would you guys like to see a blow-by-blow of what happens at Cam's house? Or just a slight inference? Let me know!**

**x.x.x.**

**splendeur**


	3. new life begins

Claire was going home. Home. Home. Home.

Thinking it over and over again didn't help it sink in. It might never sink in. Not to Claire. With or without a shrink's help.

Technically, she wasn't necessarily going home to a new place. No, her new home was merely a hundred yards south of her old one. Because luck had it, her "real" parents and her "fake" parents lived within the same country, the same state, the same zip code, the same square mile, even within the same _property_ lines.

"This'll be nothing Claire, simply... move whatever you want out of the guest house and we'll move you into that guestroom next to Massie, piece of cake!" That's what William had to say about it.

"Believe me, Claire." Kendra had caressed her shoulders as they walked out of the hospital towards the Block's car. "I know you're torn about your parents, but we can help you heal."

"I'm your mom!" She had added, squealing slightly. "Isn't this amazing?" Claire had let her babble on for half of the next thirty minutes, mindlessly noting dinner plans, shopping excursions ("-those shoes! My darling, you do need shoes. Lots.") and the occasional mention of Massie.

Massie Elizabeth Block. Claire had almost, but not quite forgotten about her.

"Yes, Massie is my sister." Claire tried whispering out loud, trying out the words. They were five she never knew she would ever string together.

"Claire Stacey... Block." It sounded rough, and slightly cut-off, like some syllables were missing.

It wouldn't be her official name for a couple of weeks. Mr. Larsen, the social services agent, had explained the intricate (read: tedious) process of submitting Claire's birth certificate all over again, with a few details changed. For instance, Claire's birthday turned out not to be December 3rd, as Jay and Judy had led on. Instead, it was mid-morning on a bright and sunny May 4th, same as Massie. Actually, two minutes before Massie Elizabeth, the first (and maybe the last time) Claire had (or would) ever retain(ed) the term of prima over her.

The crunch of gravel reverberated through the body of the car, shaking Claire from her thoughts. Just ahead, the stately white marble columns of the Block estate loomed, gleaming as William headed towards the expansive garage at the back of the property. He pulled in next to the black Range Rover, and waved to Isaac, who had ventured out of his over-the-garage apartment upon hearing the noise.

"Why hello Claire! Haven't seen you in a while." Isaac smiled, once Claire had exited the car. He leaned down to hug her. Claire welcomed the embrace with grace.

"We have some interesting news." Kendra beamed, click-clacking towards the pair.

"Kendra." William warned, glancing at Claire.

"Claire is our DAUGHTER, she's the one!" She shrieked with glee, joining their hug.

"What? Really?" Isaac looked at Claire with a half amused glint in his eyes. "That's great!"

"Indeed it is." William joined the circle, clasping his hands behind his back. "So-"

"Forgive my impatience, but Claire and I have to get started on our first mother-daughter day!" Small, cool hands so like her own locked onto Claire's wrists, and she found herself being dragged towards the path to the main house.

"Kendra, don't you think that's a little soon-" William started, only to get a quick scowl from Kendra. "She is adjusting, you know!"

Claire struggled to keep up with Kendra's quick stride as they crossed the picturesque stone bridge over the wide duck pond. The early signs of spring were popping up all over the estate, from the snowy white fowl to the white and red tulips lining the gravel path. A landscaping company was hard at work on the panoramic green lawn, digging up old sod and precision-cutting new pieces to fit. As the couple neared the stone estate, Claire noted several other crews hard at work, cleaning the windows, the pool, trimming the trees.

"Seems like there's a lot going on." Claire demurred, side stepping a worker planting a cherry maple.

"Oh, yes, we are preparing for the spring season. I believe Massie is holding a soiree of sorts this weekend, and it never hurts to be prepared."

"A soiree?" Claire inquired, side stepping yet another planter. Thank god she was wearing sneakers.

Kendra didn't respond, focusing on her blackberry as they neared the side door. Claire followed her as they wound around the expansive kitchen Claire knew so well. The shiny countertops were covered with half-chopped produce, presumably dinner in the making, and a frazzled Inez barked a hello before turning back to the stove. Kendra paused once she reached the stairs.

"Grab something out of Massie's closet." Kendra's warm tone carried Claire up the stairs. "I'll meet you down here in 15 minutes."

"Kay?" Claire called, contemplating where they could be going. Shopping? Spa-ing? Both?

Claire paused once she reached Massie's door, the white M looking menacing against the dark mahogany door. She realized she had forgotten to ask Kendra if Massie would be home.

_Well, there's only one way to find out._

Claire turned the door handle and let the door slip away, light flooding into the hallway. The room looked exactly the same, right down to the lavender Fretté sheets on the bed. Claire glanced around the room, searching for an identification of Massie. Music playing. Key knob on the hook by the door. Bean missing from her white poof bed. Nope, the room was silent as a stone, the gold hook was empty, and Bean was fast asleep, a hairy dot on Massie's armchair. So naturally, Claire screamed when she walked into Massie's walk-in and found it occupied. A figure sat facing Claire, her head buried in a book.

"Massie?" Claire panted, trying to slow her heartbeat. The figure glanced up.

"Claire?" The figure rose, blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders.

"Kristen!" Claire shout-ran towards her friend, enveloping her in a hug.

"Uh, hey Claire!" Kristen tentatively hugged back; her wrists limp like a dead fish.

"What's wrong?" Claire stepped back cautiously. A myriad of different emotions flew across her face.

"Nothing! Massie just said... you weren't supposed to be back, the surgery... your mental heal-." Claire didn't respond, waiting for more information.

"She- Never mind! You're here. Listen, I am so sorry about what happened." Kristen paused, analyzing Claire's face. "And I'm sorry you weren't allowed any visitors, which is strange, because they should have allowed that if they were going to let you out and-"

"Wait." Claire stopped her. "I was allowed visitors the day after I was admitted. Even Massie came to see me."

Kristen gaped at her, her features knotting into an unfamiliar expression. "Figures."

"What?"

"She told us you weren't allowed visitors." Kristen's lips flat-lined. "Who knows why."

"At least I'm out now." Claire mused, letting a few moments slip by as she analyzed the closet. "So... umm... I have something to tell you guys..."

"Claire!" Kendra's frenzied chatter reached into the closet. "Are you ready? Because our appoint- oh! Kristen, hello." Kendra beamed, exposing her laser-whitened teeth. Claire looked down to shield her eyes from the glare. "Forgive me, I thought you had left with Massie... to that boy's house. Dominic... or was it Eric..."

"Derrick?" Claire threw the name out there, curiously hoping that Kendra would suggest they go meet her. If it was Derrick's house, Cam would most likely be there. And what wouldn't be good about that?

"Yes, him. Anyways, as me and Claire are going shopping and going to the spa; would you like to join us Kristen? I'm sure Claire would just love a friend, and Massie will not respond to my cell phone calls…" Kendra focused her blue eyes on Kristen's green ones.

"Uhhhh... I would love too... but I'm not really dressed?"

"Nonsense! Choose anything of Massie's!"

"But... um... I don't... really... I didn't bring my wallet." Kristen added. Claire shot her a pleading look.

"You, Kristen, are like a daughter to me" Kendra paused to wink at Claire before continuing. "I think we can take you shopping."

"Um..." Kristen's eyes lit up, but she seemed to be having a hard time accepting. Claire kicked her ankle and mouthed 'say yes.'

"Or, of course, we could drop you by Derrick's house also." Kendra tilted her head. "If you'd prefer that."

"I think I might rather come out with you guys." Kristen mused. "If that's alright."

"Yes!" Claire muttered to herself. If she had to sit through Kendra –her mother-'s crazy ramblings for the rest of the day alone, she might just go insane. If she wasn't already.


	4. shards of remembrance

It took the three-girl jogging group a total of two hours to go the four mile distance to Derrick's house, mainly in part to Alicia's aggravating whines, Dylan's three bathroom breaks, and Massie taking fifteen minutes to fix her hair and makeup. For a day in mid-april, the heat was enough to make the powder on her face offset, and she couldn't have Derrick seeing her with an imperfect face.

"Okay." Massie held up a hand once they were almost at Derrick's block. "We are going to casually 'jog' by, and at my signal, we are going to stop in the middle of the sidewalk and start chatting. Make it seem like a total water-break. Break for a minute." She would never tell the other girls, but she had stalked Cam's Instagram throughout the entire run, and if his five-minutes-ago post was still correct, he, Derrick and the crew were still out in the backyard pool, with full view of the street.

She checked his page now (**therealcamfisher**), going back to the most recent post. It showed a group of guys taken from Cam's POV, with the caption: **Hang out with DoccerSerrick, yourboyKH, hotzkiss, dannyrobbins & chriiiiis. **Seeing no new likes (she kept track: 41), and still no comments, she scrolled up to his profile and frowned for the fifth time today. There was still no "single" marker up, even though all the other boys their age had one. The taken by **clairebear** announcement had been taken down, but it didn't mean he was over her.

Massie toggled back to her page and clicked on her most recent picture, taken moments after Cam had posted his. In it, Massie, Alicia and Dylan were smiling brilliantly, arms around each other's shoulders. The likes were double Cam's already (92), and his was older by at least three minutes.

In the description box, she had posted: **Jogging trip with my BFFs. leesh_riv & d.y.l.a.n.m.a.r.v.i.l**

A new comment had appeared from **DoccerSerrick**. Derrick, her loser of an ex.

**Come 2 my house?**

Massie furrowed her brows in confusion before the second comment appeared.

**at d.y.l.a.n.m.a.r.v.i.l**

Dylan must have checked her phone as well, because she posted a reply quickly.

**Where do you live?**

Massie almost laughed out loud, and leaned over to high-five Dylan. It was the perfect aloof comment. Derrick replied immediately.

**u've been to my house...**

Dylan giggled out loud, thinking up her next response.

**at doccerserrick: I don't think so. **

Derrick must have been glued to his phone, Massie thought airily, as the next comment appeared within ten seconds.

**Yes u have! at: d.y.l.a.n.m.a.r.v.i.l, massiekur, clairebear, kg22 & leesh_riv. U all came over 4 new years!**

Massie bit her lip, trying to think of a reasonable response, but Dylan beat her to it.

**Oh, right. Must have** **forgotten. **

Massie closed instagram at that point, seeing the conversation loosing humor quickly.

"Ready?" She cooed to her friends, wiggling her way back in between them.

"Ready." Alicia confirmed, Dylan echoing her a few moments later. After all, they had boys to impress with their spandex clad bodies.

* * *

"I think... maybe layers? No shorter than my shoulders, of course." Claire thought out loud, her stylish male hairdresser nodding with every word.

"What I think, is that we need some golden lowlights to play with this... bleakness of the same tone." Kendra said from Claire's left. "I don't think she's ever had highlights, have you Claire?"

"No." Claire answered honestly. She had asked for them, of course, but Judi had always said they were silly, and only for brunettes who wanted to lighten their hair color. The sudden flashback was a fist to the gut, and Claire's mouth dropped open as she stared at her own blue eyes in the mirror. She couldn't breathe, it seemed like, and she doubled-over, suddenly back in the car. _The_ car. The ford explorer that had been reduced to a flat-faced steel crumple of a car.

_Everyone was screaming. The panic turned seconds into minutes as Claire began instinctively turning away from the flying shards of glass. But she wasn't quick enough. As she spun, her eyes witnessed the large chunk of glass fly into her mother's face, Judi crumpling amid the sea of light and noise. A faint screaming note registered in Claire's mind, and she turned to snap at Todd to shut up, shut up, shut up! They had to help their parents. But Todd wasn't the one screaming. It was_ her.

Slowly drifting back into the land of conscious thoughts. She registered first one, no two, hands on her back, one on her shoulder, a light touch, and the other on her lower back, rubbing protectively. Claire straightened up immediately.

"Sorry. Cramp." She blurted, looking into Kendra's concerned blue eyes (so much like her own), and avoiding the big brown eyes of her stylist, who looked like he was considering calling 911. Cranking her head, Claire registered Kristen sitting in her own hair chair, her magazine lowered to her lap in shock. Claire gave her a weak smile, hoping it would make up for the momentary lapse of normalcy.

"Um, yeah." Claire picked up the hair conversation with an awkward cough. "Highlights and layers sound perfect. Do whatever you want."

"If you don't like highlights, Claire, you don't have to get them." Kendra ventured, too smart to be convinced with the cramp excuse.

"No! I want them!" Claire spoke as eagerly as she could muster. "I don't want my hair to look..." she tried to remember the word Kendra had used, "...bleak."

"That's my girl." Kendra smiled, and went back to directing her stylist on what to do with her shoulder-length bob.

Claire couldn't shake the weird possessive tone of the statement. Could Kendra really be venturing that Claire was her girl, already? Sure, she was biologically, but not in the family sense of the word.

For now, Claire still belonged to Jay and Judi Lyons. And she wasn't sure if she could ever become a "Block."

**-o-**

* * *

**It's been forever for this story as well! I finally got re-inspired for it, however, and I think I know what path the plot is going to take. **

**A review would be awesome :) **

**sp**


End file.
